Hunting equipment, such as archery bows and firearms, sometimes include optical sights or sight assemblies to facilitate more accurate aiming of the hunting equipment at a target. During transport of the hunting equipment across uneven terrain in the outdoors, such sight assemblies are susceptible to damage.